Gackt: Secksi Parteh Thyme!
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Gackt throws a sex party pairings involving: Gackt, Hyde, The GazettE, Dir en grey, An Cafe, Miyavi, Acid Black Cherry, Dio, Vidoll, LM.C, plus any requests I get. :D SMUT.


Warning: MANSEX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J-Rockers.

(a/n) Helloooooo, my dears! -random Mrs. Doubtfire voice- I welcome you to my humble and plotless fic that revolves entirely around Gackt's Secksi Time Parteh. I wrote this EONS ago...but like a lazy butthead...am only just now posting it. xD Like, so long ago that I still found using the word 'cock' in a smut vulgar. xDDDD YES. THERE WAS SUCH A TIME...

This fic will include Gackt, Miyavi, Hyde, The GazettE, Versailles/LAREINE, An Cafe, LM.C, Alice Nine, Acid Black Cherry, Vidoll, Dir en grey, and any other poor defenseless J-Rockers my mind wishes to harrass. xD Taking requests for pairings am I! :D

* * *

"A what? We're here for a _what,_ Gacchan?"

Gackt patted his close friend on the head. "A sex party, of course, my dear Haido!"

Said brunette was about to object, when who should walk in, but Kamijou!

"Hey, Gaku! Thanks for inviting me to your org--I mean, PARTY."

Hyde glared at him. He pulled Gackt aside as Kamijou began to strip. "Of all people to invite, you pick KAMIJOU? The gayest man on the planet?"

Gackt laughed. "Well, it's not as if I'd invite a straight guy!"

Hyde continued to glare at Gackt. "Out of all the people you could have chosen, you got _this guy."_ He tried to ignore how perfect the blonde's body was. It wasn't working.

"Well, it's not like I **_ONLY_** invited Kamijou."

Hyde's head snapped from the naked man's body to Gackt. _"What?"_ Hyde jumped as arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He was lifted off the ground and tossed gently onto one of the beds provided for the evening. _"M-miyavi!_ What are you _doing_ here? I thought you were in the States!"

MYV grinned. "And miss my chance to be with you, so graciously gifted to me by Gackt? I don't think so."

Hyde started to turn red as Gackt came up behind Miyavi, stripping the other man of his shirt. The younger man's eyes never left Hyde's until he was crawling above him, staring reverently at the tiny body of the older man. Slowly, he pushed up Hyde's shirt, eyes drinking in the pale skin, as if he were trying to memorize the look and feel of it. MYV prayed he would never forget it.

To finally get to be with his idol...he was in bliss. "Ne, Hyde..." The man below him moaned as he stroked him through his pants. "You can choose to be with anyone tonight..." Brown eyes stared up at him, dripping with need. Miyavi smiled affectionately. "What do you say you choose me?" Hyde closed his eyes, nodding. Miyavi's smile turned into a huge grin. He slipped Hyde's shirt and pants off, throwing them to the floor before moving to his own. Gackt tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Rules for tonight." He and Hyde nodded, eager to get back to each other. "You can have sex in whatever way or whomever with you like, as long as your partner is willing." Two heads bobbed. "You can be with a person more than once, however, it is advisable not to spend the whole night with just one person. Next, having the covers completely over you effectively means **'MINE. STAY AWAY.'** Otherwise, you may find yourself surrounded by a ton of writhing bodies who are willing to get in on the action." Miyavi and Hyde exchanged glances. What a Gackt thing to say. "Lastly...be as vocal as you like. :3"

Hyde blushed, knowing Gackt had added that last part for him in particular. The host winked, and with a sly grin moved to answer the door. Miyavi turned back to him, and for a moment, he couldn't breathe.

There Hyde lay, rich brown eyes sparkling with desire and mirth, legs spread wantonly as he began to tease himself. Hyde's eyes never left his, and Miyavi watched, spellbound as Hyde panted his name. _"Mi...ya...vi..."_

The taller man watched Hyde's hands slither down his body to his length as Miyavi lifted the covers over them. There was no way in fucking HELL that he was letting ANYONE interrupt their time tonight. Hyde groaned as he dragged his nails lightly down his cock, sending shivers down both their spines. They paid no attention to the voices of the other men arriving, or the sounds of their lovemaking. They were in a world all their own as Miyavi took over, pulling Hyde close and sliding his hands up and down his member. Leaning down, he licked along the side of the smaller man's neck. He traced up to the shell of his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth. Hyde bucked his hips, moaning twice as loudly. Miyavi had heard this was one of his major weaknesses, and was excited to find it was true. He shivered as Hyde nuzzled into his neck, sucking at all the skin he could reach. They pulled back, instead locking lips. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Miyavi broke away, hand darting out from beneatth the covers to grab a bottle of lube off the side table. Two hands met.

Miyavi peeked out to find a naked Ruki grabbing for the same bottle, instead planning to use it for a naked, chained-up Yasu. Wait. What? Four pairs of eyes glared across the space at each other. Who would get to the lube, and consequently their pleasure first? Miyavi glanced around, spotting something. He stared at the door, dumbfounded. "K-kai? What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Ruki rolled his eyes. "As if I'd fall for _that one,_ MYV-kun."

"Oh, I'm Gackt's bitch. You didn't know? I thought everybody did."

Ruki spun around to find his closest friend being groped from behind, Gackt attatched to his neck like a leech. "K-kai...!"

The drummer grinned, hips bucking into Gackt's hand. Gackt leaned back, pulling Kai down with him on the bed as he threw a sheet over them. Ruki stared at the bed they lay in, covered by ornate black silks. He watched them moving, ignoring a slightly pissed off Yasu. "K-kai...littlest uke Kai..." (1) Hyde grinned, grabbing the lube while the other two vocalists' backs were turned. When Miyavi looked back, dropping the sheet once more, he found Hyde had already removed the cap, coated his fingers, and was starting to stretch himself. He panted as he added a second finger, pushing his hips down on them. The taller man gently grabbed his hand, pulling his fingers out of his body. Hyde's moan almost came out as a whine as he bucked his hips upwards to meet Miyavi's hardened length. Hyde grabbed the bottle again, coating Miyavi's member by moving his hands up and down it, slicking it. Never being one for patience, Hyde pulled Miyavi close, moaning loudly as he forced Miyavi's large cock inside himself. He gasped, closing his eyes as he adjusted to the feeling.

Miyavi panted, the sensation of being in Hyde overwhelming him. It wasn't long before the smaller brunette began to shift, eagerly taking him in as deeply as he could. "Miyavi..._Miyavi..."_ Pulling out almost completely, he slammed back inside, Hyde clinging to him tightly. He threw his head back, arching his back into the smaller man's touch as he drug blunt nails down the pale skin of his back. Hyde let out a gutteral moan as they began a steady series of thrusts.

"Mn..._H-hyde..."_ Miyavi pushed his bangs out of his face. He wanted to see his new lover--all of him, so he could never forget. Both of their bodies were now coated in sweat. Hyde, Miyavi learned, was a vocalist in every sense of the fucking _word._ As Miyavi made love to him, that beautiful voice became his plaything as much as Hyde's body was. He found himself doing things, just to hear the gratified moans and cries that were sure to accompany his pleasure or pain. The more he heard, the more he wanted him, and the wilder the sex got.

_"A-ahn...! **M-miyavi!** Nnnngh...!"_ He came quickly, but it wasn't enough. Miyavi wanted him to experience a pleasure unlike that he had ever felt before. He tortured the poor man beneath him with sweet, almost-touches, until soon he was hard again. "M-miyavi..."

The younger man glanced down at his one-night lover. "H-hai?"

Hyde flipped their positions, climbing above him. He sat on the larger man's lap, hands massaging his chest and sides. The brunette pressed his lips to Miyavi's, then whispered hotly in his ear, _"I want to ride you."_

Miyavi moaned, avidly agreeing. Hyde grinned, slowly lowering himself back onto Myv's engorged member. "A-ah..._nnngh...." _He inched his way down, letting Miyavi feel his tight, desiring heat.

_"H-haido..."_ Hyde bit his lip, forcing himself to relax. He ran his tongue over his lips, taunting the lustful man beneath him as he finally took him in completely. "Aa_-ah_...w-we forgot protection, Haido..."

Hyde grinned, nuzzling into his lover's neck. "I know...I want to feel all of you, Meevs." They both closed their eyes, allowing themselves to focus on the sensations. Their bodies pulsed with the energy of each other, and for a moment, it was as if they could feel exactly what the other felt. _"Only you."_

Miyavi blushed, laying on his back on the bed. Hyde sat up, slowly lifting himself almost completely off his lover's member, then slammed himself back down. They both groaned as Hyde set the pace, getting faster and faster. "Haa...haaah..._unnn..."_

Miyavi thrust up as Hyde drove himself down, making the smaller man cry out. "O-hh..._f-fuck_...Myv-chan..._mn..." _The younger brushed against his prostate, making the older scream. He slammed himself down faster and faster, trying to find that place in him again. He quickly bobbed up and down, trying to bring him as much pleasure as he could. Miyavi gasped, releasing his seed into Hyde just as he came as well. _"Aaah...aahn..."_ He slowly got off his lap, laying down beside him. They moved so that the covers were drawn up only to their shoulders. "M-myv-kun..."

Miyavi blushed, pulling Hyde close and kissing him softly. "Thank you, Hideto."

Hyde grinned up at him, grabbing a pen and paper pad from the bedside table. He scribbled his number, passing it to the taller man. "Hit me up anytime."

The younger man grinned, nodding as Hyde stood to find his next partner.

Perhaps this sex party Gackt forced him to come to would be fun after all.

* * *

---------------------------------------  
(1) And there is your shameless plug, Cashite-sama~! XD

please review!


End file.
